Connie Thompson
) |occupation = Student (former), Criminal(currently) |home = New York City, Prison, |family = Boomer (uncle), Unknown mother |friends = Zuri Ross,Ravi Ross, Emma Ross, Bertram Winkle, Mackenzie (formuly) |likes = Harry Potter, Luke, Math |goal = To get Luke to Marry her. |fate = gets sent back to prison. |dislikes = Jessie Prescott, Luke trying to get away, her own mother |love interests = Ravi Ross |enemies = Jessie, Mackenzie, Luke Ross, Boomer |rivals = Jessie Prescott, Luke Ross(mostly) |weapons = Flamethrower, knife collection |quote = "Hey there Lukie Pookie"|powers = Breaking into the Penthouse}} Constenteke Erica "Connie" Thompson, better known as Creepy Connie, is the secondary antagonist on the show and a fourteen-year-old girl who has an obsessive, psychotic crush on Luke Ross. In Creepy Connie Comes a Callin', her debut episode, she is his math tutor to fool Jessie so she has no clue how crazy/creepy Connie can be. Connie wrongly accuses Jessie and Luke of being a couple. Soon Jessie finds out who she really is, and when Connie breaks into the Ross house dressed as a dementor from Harry Potter, everyone realizes that she's a psycho, except for Luke who knew it all along. In Creepy Connie's Curtain Call she tried out for Jessie's play and got cast as a tumbleweed. Because the female lead got to kiss Luke, she got rid of all the other female leads so she could have it and kiss Luke. In the end she reveals the reason she obsesses over Luke is because she doesn't think any guy will be into her. Then Ravi says he'd be happy to have any girl (including Connie) as a girlfriend, and they hit it off. She is back being creepy along with Mackenzie, an actress she hired to pretend to be her former boarding school roommate and to make Luke think that Mackenzie's another girl who becomes obsessed with him in Creepy Connie 3: The Creepening. She is portrayed by Sierra McCormick. Appearances Season 1 * Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' (First appearance) *Creepy Connie's Curtain Call Season 2 *Quitting Cold Koala (Mentioned Only) Season 3 *Creepy Connie 3: The Creepening (Last Appearance) Trivia *It is revealed that Connie is a criminal in creepy Connie 3: the Creepening *Connie has an obsessive crush on Luke, but he doesn't return any of her feelings towards her. In fact, he's quite terrified to be in the same room with her. *Connie is a huge fan of Harry Potter. *Connie has a knife collection, as said when Connie needs to fulfill the task of making a wand for Luke for the Harry Potter themed dance *She has broken and entered the Ross house in the middle of the night to steal Luke's stuffed koala bear. * She wasn't here in Season 2. *She believes that if you really love someone, you can look past any flaws. *Connie likes to take pictures of Luke and video-tape him in class. *She, ironically, saves Luke's life at the beginning of Creepy Connie's Curtain Call, but almost kills him with a flamethrower later in the episode. *Ravi has a crush on Connie. They began dating at the end of Creepy Connie's Curtain Call, but have since broken up. *She has a Luke doll, and a doll of Voldemort, the enemy in the Harry Potter series (book and movie). *Connie may or may not care for acting as she was just trying to kiss Luke. *She has the strength of a python, according to Ravi. *She wanted to kiss Luke in Creepy Connie's Curtain Call. *Connie and Ravi broke up, as mentioned in Creepy Connie 3: The Creepening. She says she doesn't remember ever dating him despite the proof he has, but later admits that she remembered all along; she just didn't want to admit that they had dated. *Connie doesn't like Jessie. She wants Luke all to herself and (given how Luke acts toward her) sees Jessie as competition (even though Jessie has said she has no feelings for Luke). *Connie appears in episodes named after her only. *Mackenzie really is an actress and not Connie's roommate. Connie hired her to lure Luke into her arms. *In Creepy Connie 3: The Creepening it is revealed she was sent away to boarding school like Olive Doyle from A.N.T. Farm who Sierra McCormick also plays. *It is revealed in Creepy Connie 3: The Creepening that Boomer is her uncle. *According to Boomer, Connie has so much restraining orders on her there is only three places in new york she can stand. She is a complete Maniac. She obviously went on a Crime spree all over New York since she has a lot of Restraining orders. *She might be related to Tilly Thompson, the blonde person that hates Ally on Austin & Ally Gallery